Tant que c'est toi
by Lara Timquogni
Summary: ma première songfic ! c un edwin, et plus ou moins un pov winry !


Voici ma première songfic !

En fait, j'ai entendu cette chanson ya trois jours et j'ai immédiatement pensé à Winry ! après deux heures d'écriture, voilà le résultat ! j'ai essayé de faire un pov mais ct pas facile ; en plus, mon mec m'a dit que je gérais très mal le style omniscient (je suis pas écrivain !) j'ai donc opté pour une fic du point du vue de Winry.

Ah, j'allais oublié (jsui pas la seule !) : fma, c pa à moi !

**Tant que c'est toi**

_Je ne sais jamais si tu vas venir_

_Quand je t'attends, je peux m'attendre au pire_

_Je ne sais jamais si c'est un retard_

_Ou si moi qui invente une histoire_

« Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduite ! Pas de lettre, pas de coup de fil, je suis condamnée à l'attendre depuis qu'ils sont partis. Et encore, quand ils viennent, c'est pour réparer les automails d'Ed. »

Winry était accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre, perdue dans ses pensées et dans la contemplation d'un ciel bleu sans nuage.

« Je sais bien qu'ils sont partis chercher leurs corps mais ils pourraient quand même nous donner de leurs nouvelles. Al, lui, le ferait mais Ed ne tient jamais en place. Peut-être qu'en fait, ils ont retrouvé leurs corps et qu'ils vont arriver sans nous prévenir… »

La sonnerie du téléphone tira la jeune fille de ses pensées. Se rappelant que sa grand-mère était sortie, elle alla décrocher.

- Automails en tous genres, Winry Rockbell à l'appareil !

- Winry, c'est Ed ! Euh, écoute, j'ai un petit problème avec mon automail et Mustang m'a coincé à Central tant que je ne lui ai pas rendu mon rapport.

- Et tu veux que je vienne. C'est quoi le problème de l'automail ?

- Ben, euh…, comment dire… oui, c'est le… pouce qui… a été arraché lors de mon dernier combat donc c'est pas évident pour écrire.

- Je vois, c'est vrai que vous arrivez toujours à vous fourrer dans des situations pas possibles. Bon, ok, je viens. Je te rappelle de la gare pour te dire quand j'arrive.

- Ok, merci Winry ! Appelle-moi au …

_Peux-tu comprendre le chemin que c'est d'attendre, et d'en dépendre_

_Serais-tu prêt sans jamais être las d'attendre ?_

Après avoir raccroché, Winry resta pensive : n'était-elle que la mécanicienne aux yeux du garçon qu'elle aimait ? et avait-elle rêvé ou bien chuchotait-on derrière Ed alors qu'il hésitait ?

Au retour de sa grand-mère, elle l'informa de l'appel d'Edward puis lui annonça qu'elle partait le lendemain matin de bonne heure.

Tout en préparant ses affaires, la jeune fille se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées.

« Il a peut-être changé depuis la dernière fois… c'était quand déjà ? un an et demi… ça me semble si loin… j'ai d'ailleurs jamais su pourquoi il avait été hospitalisé. »

_Tant que c'est toi d'un moment à l'autre_

_Où l'autre à tout moment qui attendra_

_Tant que c'est toi d'aller l'un vers l'autre_

_Peu importe le temps que ça prendra_

« Je me souviens, quand on était petits, on fêtait nos anniversaires ensemble… Tante Trisha nous faisait toujours un gâteau au chocolat… je me demande comment j'arrive encore à m'en rappeler le goût… et les garçons qui me transmutaient des jouets pour mes anniversaires… Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, je n'ai reçu que la lettre qu'Edward m'a envoyée pour me dire qu'il avait réussi l'examen d'alchimiste d'état. Et pour leurs anniversaires, comme je ne sais jamais où les appeler, je leur écris au QG de Central mais ils n'ont jamais répondu à mes lettres, quant à mon anniversaire…, ils ne m'ont pas dit « Bon anniversaire ! » depuis mes onze ans.

_Je ne sais jamais si tu prends ton temps_

_Ou le mien que tu perds inutilement_

_Penses-tu qu'il faille que je regrette_

_Ce parcours du combattant ?_

La voilà sur le quai de la gare de Resembool, son billet était acheté, elle avait sa boîte à outils, quelques affaires de rechange, de l'argent et son train allait passer dans quelques minutes. Elle se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique, posa sa boîte à outils, mit une pièce dans l'appareil et composa le numéro qu'Edward lui avait donné. Elle attendit une bonne minute avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

- Oui ?

- Ed, c'est Winry. Je suis à la gare de Resembool, mon train arrive à 15 h à Central.

- C'est noté, j'y serai !

La conversation sembla rapide à la jeune fille. D'un autre côté, tant mieux : son train entrait en gare.

_Peux-tu comprendre le chemin que c'est d'attendre, et d'en dépendre_

_Serais-tu prêt sans jamais être las d'attendre ?_

_Tant que c'est toi d'un moment à l'autre_

_Où l'autre à tout moment qui attendra_

_Tant que c'est toi d'aller l'un vers l'autre_

_Peu importe le temps que ça prendra_

Le voyage dura six longues heures. Elle s'ennuyait, elle était serrée sur sa banquette et avait chaud. Elle pensait (eh oui, elle ne fait que penser dans cette songfic !) à ce qu'elle devrait acheter à Central pour pouvoir réparer le pouce d'Ed. Elle se demandait si ce ne serait pas mieux de trouver un atelier d'automail à Central. Quelle barbe que le colonel ait empêché Ed de bouger de la capitale !

Son esprit dériva et elle faisait déjà des projets d'atelier modeste de mécanique à Central, ce qui serait plus simple pour réparer les automails de son alchimiste aimé.

_Et si tu prenais peur qu'un doute m'effleure_

_Que je me sois trompée d'endroit et d'heure_

_Qu'il est de toute façon trop tard_

Quel soulagement ce fut pour elle d'arriver à Central ! Tout en remontant le quai vers les sorties, Winry cherchait des yeux Alphonse. Même si Ed avait grandi, elle ne pourrait pas le voir au milieu d'une telle foule.

Un quart d'heure après, la foule était moins dense mais ses amis d'enfance n'étaient toujours pas en vue. Elle alla donc s'asseoir sur un banc. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit dans son dos :

- Winry !

Elle se retourna et vit Edward qui semblait avoir grandi lui faire des signes de la main gauche, la droite étant dans sa poche, comme à son habitude. Il était accompagné d'Al, toujours dans son armure, du colonel Mustang et du lieutenant Hawkeye.

- Désolé pour le retard, lui dit Edward, mais môssieur Mustang voulait nous accompagner pour s'assurer qu'on ne partirait pas.

- Mais je devais d'abord finir de remplir un dossier urgent avant de partir, fit le colonel.

- Et je craignais qu'il en s'enfuie lui aussi et comme je suis son garde du corps, je suis également venue, compléta Riza.

- Je vois, soupira Winry. Bon, Ed, montre-moi les dégâts que je sache ce qu'il faut que j'aille acheter pour te réparer.

Ed tendit sa main droite.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ta main gauche, id… !

Elle s'arrêta bouche bée devant les deux mains de chair et d'os que lui montrait Ed. Son regard azur questionnait le regard doré de son ami.

- Oui, j'ai récupéré mes membres, dit-il simplement.

Le sourire de la jeune campagnarde révéla ses sentiments : cela voulait dire qu'il allait sûrement rentrer à Resembool mais en même temps, elle perdait un bon client.

- Mais Al ? dit-elle en fixant tristement l'armure.

- Oui ? fit une voix venant plus bas que l'armure.

Elle baissa les yeux le long du bras de métal vit un visage souriant qui lui rappela bon nombre de souvenirs.

- Al ? c'est vraiment toi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Et oui !

Winry enlaça ses deux amis, trop heureuse de les revoir entiers, en chair et en os ; cependant, elle regarda l'armure d'un air perdu. L'armure leva les bras, ôta le casque et laissa voir un crâne rasé, une bouclette blonde sur le front et une grosse moustache blonde : le Commandant Armstrong.

Tous partirent dans un fou rire puis Winry demanda aux militaires :

- Mais pourquoi vous êtes là, tous les trois ?

- Tout simplement pour que le mensonge d'Ed et Al tienne la route, avoua Roy.

- Et aussi parce qu'on voulait te revoir, confessa Riza.

_Peux-tu comprendre le chemin que c'est d'attendre ?_

Quelques moi plus tard, Ed, Al et Winry vivaient tous ensemble dans une grande maison qui leur servait aussi de lieu de travail. Toujours mécano, Winry avait son atelier au sous-sol. Le cabinet d'Al qui travaillait dans l'alchimie médicinale et le bureau d'Ed qui était toujours alchimiste d'état étaient au rez-de-chaussée. Au premier étage se trouvait leur logement, bien qu'il n'y ait que deux chambres. Mais qu'importe puisque Winry et Edward sortaient ensemble depuis son arrivée à Central, le jour où elle apprit qu'ils avaient accompli leur rêve.

_Tant que c'est toi_

_Tant que c'est toi_

_Tant que c'est toi_

_Tant que c'est toi_

Flashback

Les frères Elric avaient réservé deux chambres adjacentes à leur hôtel pour eux et Winry dès leur retour.

Le soir de l'arrivée de Winry, après avoir dîné, ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Il n'était pas tard, donc Winry retira sa veste en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait en attendant que le sommeil vienne la chercher. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de creuser la question puisqu'on frappa à sa porte.

Elle ouvrit et vit Edward, lui aussi ayant retiré sa veste, mais toujours vêtu de la même manière.

- Salut Winry ! Euh, je peux te parler ?

Il semblait mal à l'aise mais elle le fit entrer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

Sans dire un mot, il tendit le bras qu'il venait de récupérer, la main ouverte tenant une petite boîte. Elle le regarda, incrédule.

- Bon anniversaire, Winry !

Toute à sa joie de retrouver ses amis, elle avait oublié qu'elle venait d'avoir seize ans. Elle prit la boîte et l'ouvrit ; à l'intérieur, elle découvrit un pendentif composé d'une chaîne en argent et d'un cœur bleu.

- Merci, Edward, dit-elle en souriant. Tu m'aides à le mettre ?

Ravi, Ed s'exécuta. Après avoir clos le fermoir dans la nuque de son amie, il lui caressa les épaules et demanda :

- Il te plaît ?

- Beaucoup.

- Winry… chuchota-t-il.

- Oui ? répondit-elle tout aussi fort.

- … je t'aime…

Le cœur de Winry sauta dans sa poitrine. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Edward venait-il de lui dire ces mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre de sa bouche ?

La jeune fille se retourna et lut les trois mots dans le regard d'or de ce jeune homme dont elle était amoureuse.

Afin de montrer que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, Winry se pencha vers lui. Ce premier baiser fut tendre mais tellement amoureux. Leurs bras prirent part à ce baiser qui ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter…

FIN

Voilà, alors vous en pensez quoi ? perso, en le tapant, jme suis demandée si j'allais vraiment le publier, jl'ai trouvé en dessous de ce que je peux faire, mais bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.


End file.
